


Salad

by orphan_account



Series: Nothing Feels Like You [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel hate salads, Foods, M/M, Romance, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 15:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4310073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel likes everything about Sam. He likes his hair, his smell, his face, his voice, his clothes, and well, everything. Except Sam's choice of food, salad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salad

**Author's Note:**

> Set two months after the clothes incident and Castiel got his grace back.

* * *

Castiel likes everything about Sam. He likes his hair, his smell, his face, his voice, his clothes, and well, _everything_. Except Sam's choice of food, _salad_.

 

He wondered why the gigantic man like eating his choice of foods, when there's burger—it's delicious, Castiel likes it, peanut butter and jelly—which now taste like molecules, french fries, pies, and many more.

But Sam just shook his head whenever Castiel recommend those delicious foods.

 

“ _Sam_ ,” Castiel whined. “Just one bite, please.” He said. Sam shook his head, pushing the plate away. “No, Cas.”

 

“C'mon, Sammy. Your _boyfriend_ made that for you. Don't make him upset.” Dean said as he stuffed his mouth with his beloved pie.

Sam huffed, glaring at his brother.

“No, Cas.” He said and closed his book, and getting up from his seat. “I'm gonna take a shower.” He muttered.

 

Castiel watched the man left the room. He frowned and pushed the plate of burgers he made for Sam to Dean.

 

Dean eyed the plate carefully, then grinned. “Thanks, Cas.” He grabbed one burger, and ate it happily.

 

Castiel glared at Sam's untouched salad.

“You're going to pay for this, _salad_.” He growled.

 

Dean laughed and shook his head at his best friend. _This is gonna be fun!_

 

* * *

 

Castiel ignored Sam for the past two weeks. Whenever the moose started a conversation, the angel turned away, ignoring him completely. Dean found it interesting because his brother looked very frustrated by the way Castiel ignoring him.

 

There's one time where they went out to grab some breakfast. Usually, Castiel sat beside Sam, snuggling the man. But this time, Castiel sat down next to Dean, glaring at everyone who made eye-contacts at him. Especially, Sam and his _salad_.

 

“I don't understand, Cas.” Sam said, breaking the silence. “Why are you ignoring me? What have I done?”

 _Stupid Sammy, stupid angel_ , Dean thought and sighed.

Castiel ignored him, ate his pancakes silently. Dean nudged his friend carefully, and Castiel looked up from his food. “ _Sasquatch_ was asking you some questions and waiting for your answers.” Dean said.

 

Castiel just glared at him and continued eating his pancakes.

 

* * *

 

“Do you like salad, Dean?”

 

Dean looked up from Sam's laptop and shook his head. “Nah. I don't like eating _rabbit foods_.” Castiel nodded his head, “Don't tell him about this, okay?” He asked. Dean nodded and rolled his eyes, “Yeah, yeah.” Castiel just told him about what he did to every salads in the bunker. So,

 

 _No promise_.

 

Castiel smiled, and handed him a pie before walking away, once again, ignoring Sam as he passed.

 

Sam raised his eyebrows at his brother, who quickly stuffed his mouth with the pie. “What the hell, dude?” He asked.

 

Dean shrugged, “I don't know. He's up with something, I _guess_.” Sam sighed, running his hands to his face. “I need to talk to him.” He muttered.

 

Dean nodded, pointing him with his spoon. “You better do it right now. Or who know what he's going to put inside you salads next time.”

 

“What?” Dean rolled his eyes. “Don't you noticed that you salads tasted weird every time you ate?”

Sam nodded.

“Yeah, well your _boyfriend_ looked for everything he can find in the kitchen and dumped it in your salads.”

 

Sam's eyes widened and he rushed to the kitchen. Dean shook his head, his brother is so stupid yet so smart. How can he _missed_ the way Castiel treated him? It's so _obvious_ that the angel like him.

 

He sighed, _it's not his business_. And he's got a pie waiting for him, anyway.

 

* * *

  

“Cas!” Castiel dropped the bowl of muffins mixture—glad it was empty and glared at Sam.

 

Sam looked apologetic, picked the bowl and handed it to him.

 

“Dean told me what you dido to my salads.” Sam said. Castiel shrugged, _never trust Dean again_. “So?” He said. Castiel watched as Sam took his half eaten burger, and ate it.

 

Castiel whined, complaining as he tried to grab his burger back.

 

“You'll have your burger back if you stop ruining my salads, okay?” Sam said. Castiel nodded his head, and Sam gave his food back. _That's just not fair_ , Castiel thought.

 

“Oh, yeah. There's one thing,” Sam said. Castiel frowned, “What is it?”

 

Sam grinned, “I would like to have omelette and bacon for breakfast tomorrow.”

 

Castiel smiled happily and kissed the man on the cheek.

 

“Only if you eat salads with me for dinner.”

 

Castiel groaned.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Reason why Dean was helping Castiel:
> 
> Free pies! (Who doesn't love free foods?)


End file.
